Portable electronic devices (for example, laptop computers, cell phones, handheld video games, cameras, etc.) are widely used throughout society for a variety of purposes. Such devices come in many shapes and designs to suit individual user preferences and/or needs. A design feature among many portable electronic devices includes a hinge to fold and/or close the device in half like a clamshell when not in use. Such a folding approach enables users to reduce the size of their devices when not in use, and can also protect components within the device such as a keyboard and/or a display screen.